Syrena Itera
Early Years Syrena was born on Corellia where she only knew of war and death. Syrena attended a protest with her parents to stand against the occupation of Corellia. Thousands of citizens had attended from across the planet to add their voices to the cause, but it did not go unmarked. The Empire, growing tired of the people standing against them, they deployed an extermination battalion which laid waste to the citizens, showing no mercy to none. Syrena's mother, with tears in her eyes, ordered her child to run and escape the carnage. Syrena was told not to look back and after a final embrace with her mother, she took off. Bodies dropped all around her, screams echoed around the streets and against all odds, Syrena made it to safety, in a alley where she curled up in a dark corner and broke down with the knowledge that her parents had not been an exception to the massacre. She remained there for days, growing weak and hungry until she awoke one morning surrounded by a group of young children. One of them stepped forward to introduce himself and asked why she was crying. She told them that her parents had just been slaughtered for fighting for a cause they believed in. The boy smiled kindly and told her that she was not alone, they were all orphans and they took care of one another. They would take care of her too. He grabbed her hand, pulled her up and the next chapter of her life began. Syrena is now 12 years old and she makes the mistake of picking the pocket of a Mandalorian named Ariealis. Ariealis noticed that this girl showed no fear after being caught, She asked young Syrena where her family was, as she replied their dead. The Mandalorian decided to take the young Syrena with her. Duxn arrived at age: 12 Ariealis adopted the young Syrena and took her to the Mandalorian compound on the moon Duxn. Over the next 5 years Ariealis trained Syrena how to fight with a vibroblade which made her one of the few to excel at close combat. A few months pass Ariealis takes in a young Mirialan into the clan to train alongside Syrena, and her name is Kavi. Over the next 3 years Kavi and Syrena became close they considered themselves sisters, every mission they were assigned they completed without fail. Syrena and Kavi were dispatched to infiltrate and plant explosives around an enemy Mandalorian camp. As soon as the explosives were planted they were to exit the area, bu t it turned out the enemy commander was entering the compound instead of letting the explosives kill the commander by chance they were to move back in and take him out. Soon after they entered back into the compound they were captured because one of their own betrays them. Lucky for Syrena they explosives have a back up timer that would detonate if the explosives were not triggered. During the confusion of the aftermath Syrena and Kavi made their escape. While the building was beginning to collapse Syrena and Kavi become seperated. Syrena exited the wreckage but did not see Kavi, so she began her search of the wreckage but finding no trace of her, not wanting to face her mother Syrena left the system not knowing what happened to Kavi. Outer Rim Age: 20 Syrena wandered the Outer Rim looking for new ways to hone her skills with a blade, while trying to forget the the hell of losing someone she cared about. Syrena found herself on Mirial the Mirialan homeworld learning from the swordmasters along with wanting to learn more about Kavi’s culture before she joined the Mandalorians. Mirialan’s have a strong connection to the force, and right away they could tell Syrena was force sensitive but when they asked her she had no idea what they were talking about. Syrena began learning the basics of the force based on Mirialan teachings, she learned the rituals Mirialan’s are taught to increase their physical and mental ablities. As soon as she learned all that was needed she decided to move on and continue on her path. Finding the Order Age: 22 Syrena Itera Syrena has left the Outer Rim in search of a reason to live after her mistakes, and finds her way to Bastion a world on the other side of the galaxy. When she landed on Bastion she could hear explosions going off in every direction. Upon stumbling on a mercenary group she notices a lightning spire a couple of miles away, knowing what would happen to innocent people Syrena makes her way towards the spire. Syrena notices there is only 12 men guarding the spire so she decides to make the fight a little more interesting and fought alongside the Midnight Order’s soldiers. They showed no fear in the greater force opposing them and Syrena respected that. Over the next few months Syrena kept in contact with one of the soldiers and her name was Hadriel a career sniper with the order, She got Syrena in contact with her leadership to officially join the order. Category:Character Category:Midnight Order Citizen Category:Sith Category:Human Category:Persons